


Il candore

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: La prima neve.





	Il candore

Non è il silenzio ad essere il dettaglio più strano.

Rock fissa il filtro della sigaretta consumata per metà - il cerchio marrone che sbiadisce sul bianco verso l’esterno - e ripensa a cinque anni prima, quando ancora era un neolaureato che confidava in banalissimi desideri d’inquadramento professionale, incapace di immaginare un futuro che andasse oltre lo scatto d’anzianità. A quanto era innocente, allora, e a quanto gli sarebbe parsa fuori luogo una scena di quel genere: lui che fuma nudo nel letto a metà pomeriggio, come uno yakuza della specie più tradizionale, in compagnia di quella che al tempo avrebbe giudicato come una donna decisamente fuori portata.

Non si aspetta altro che sentire una delle sue solite imprecazioni - _Merda, ci tocca tirare fuori i vestiti pesanti_ , o anche qualcosa come _Eccolo qua, Presidente, il tuo riscaldamento globale_ \- e invece Revy rimane zitta di fronte al vetro della finestra, la mente persa in chissà quali pensieri, a fissare i fiocchi che cadono dove non dovrebbero; forse pensa a quell’imprevisto di cui ancora non ha tirato le fila, o alla catena di circostanze che li ha spinti fin lì, oppure semplicemente si chiede cosa mangeranno per cena, chissà.

E in quel pomeriggio di insensatezze, in barba ai suoni ovattati e alle parole che non sembrano mai quelle giuste, forse è sempre lo stesso dettaglio a sembrargli il più inverosimile: scoprire il candore dove prima non c’era, notare un lenzuolo che nasconde forme solitamente scoperte, vedere la neve che spolvera i tetti di Roanapur.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla seconda settimana di sfide del COW-T #9 organizzato da Lande di Fandom, Missione n°2, prompt: "neve". #originalitàportamivia


End file.
